Ignite the Spark within You
by Dee2810
Summary: Despite his goofy and laidback attitude, there was a reason why Spark was chosen to become the leader of team Instinct.


**Its been a while since I wrote a story. College has been really difficult for me especially with me being the leader of my course group and whatnot. I suppose it was a bad idea for a Lone Wolf like me to suddenly become the Leader, after all.**

 **Anyway, you guys know the drill, its a Spark x Blanche one-shot so review me once you guys are done reading and tell me what you think about it. Every review counts.**

 **Ignite the Spark within You**

Somewhere in the middle of a town, a lone teen can be seen casually walking by herself along the bustling street, showing no slightest to what was going on around her.

Contrary to the regular clothings other people were wearing, she was dressed in what seemed to be a cobalt blue watersport spandex over a sea blue trench coat. She also had a white wool cap that covered her whole head excluding her face and a few strands of her silverlocks followed by a pair of black shades that hid the true color of her eyes.

Finally, the girl sighed, effectively shattering the chill-inducing silence that loomed around her. "Spark, are we done yet? We've pretty much walk through the whole town right about now."

Fishing out her smartphone out of her pocket, she swiftly scrolled her way to the GPS app; an essential for regular Pokemon trainers like them. Just as she proclaimed, the waypoint of their current location and the trails it left has shown that they've practically made a full circle around the small town. Well,

"Honestly, I have yet to understand your concept of bringing the egg out for some 'fresh air'. If you ask me, I think it would've been more beneficial if you had just put one in an Incubator and get on with it."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she tried to withhold back any impending anger that attempted to break her cool. As upset as she may been, she was still the leader of team Mystic. Therefore she must maintain a calm demeanor regardless what situation she was facing. Even if the particular situation she was in right now centered around a certain annoying blonde from one of her rivaling team.

Finally, she sighed. "All in all, this will be the last time I'll ever accompany you on your egg hatching spree. After this you're on your own. You understand that, Spark?"

Still facing forward, her march eventually slowed down to a standstill when she received no response.

"Spark?"

Finally turning around, it finally dawn on her that she was in fact talking to no one at all. Whoever she intended on talking to had apparently disappeared off somewhere else.

"Mommy, why is that man talking all by himself?" A passing little girl innocently asked to her mother.

"Linda, what did I told you about talking about strangers?"

As the mother and daughter disappeared of into the crowd, said silverhead gave no remark on that as if she hadn't heard a thing though her tightly clenched fists told an entirely different story.

"Spark, I'm going to murder you for this."

...

"Oh sweet, I hit a jackpot!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the same town as the silverhead before this, a orange hoodie-clad blonde can be seen crouching in front of a set of vending machines. If such action wasn't suspicious, he had a leather jacket and pants over said hoodie despite being in the middle of the blazing summer. If anything, he almost looked undeterred by the heat.

"And Candela said its only a myth that the vending machine sometimes drops two drinks at a cost of one." He acknowledged with a wide grin. "Well, I showed her wrong!"

Having remembered something, he quickly spun around with his newly-acquired item raised high in the air.

"Hey Blanche, look, I scored another Lemonade. You want some?" He asked excitedly, only for said excitement to falter when he realized no one was there with him to share his joy. "Blanche?"

No response. The only thing that did bother to answer his call was the wind followed by a tumbling plastic bag.

Spark pouted in mock disappointment and put his arms behind his head. "Huh, here I thought I could go on a nice little date with her..." As fast as it appeared however, his sadness was quickly replaced with another grin. "Oh well, more for me!"

Abandoning whatever concern he had for his friend, Spark was just about to pop one of the Lemonades open when his gaze caught something interesting.

Not too far from his spot, a lone boy was sitting by himself on a marble bench, looking all gloomy.

Spark pondered on his options for this. On one hand, he could've just pretend that he saw nothing and move on with his life. On the other hand, he should lend the kid a helping hand and asked him what's wrong. After all, no child as young as him should have that look in their eyes.

Famed for his airheaded nature, Spark unfortunately couldn't decide which was better so he did what he could do best in and approached the kid.

"Its a nice day isn't it?" He greeted once he was within hearing range.

Opening his eyes wide, the kid looked up to see a spiky blonde teen grinning widely in front of him.

"Mind if I sit beside you?" He asked nonchalantly.

"O-Oh um, sure."

"Thanks!" He chirped before occupying the other half of the bench area. "Here, have some Lemonade while you're at it. You look like you could use one of these."

Spark tossed one of the Lemonade he got earlier and the boy caught it albeit after a brief juggle. He gave the soft drink a brief glance before staring at the blonde stranger with a dumbfounded look.

"Hm? What's up, is there something on my face?" Spark asked after taking a few gulps from his can.

"Oh sorry, i-it's just...you look familiar somehow..." He spoke. "Have we met somewhere before?"

Spark inwardly flinched at that. "Hahaha it's probably because I move around so much so you must've came across me at some point."

"Why? Are you a traveler or something, mister?"

Spark shrugged. "You could say that,"

"What do you mean?"

Rather than giving him a straight answer, Spark unslung his hefty backpack and gently laid it on his lap. Once he was sure it was secured and wasn't in risk of falling over, he proceed on unclasping its top buckle followed by gently zipping off one of the zips available.

The kid continued to glance at him with utmost curiosity. Athough he had no clue what was inside the pack, he can tell it was really important to the mysterious blonde considering how delicate he was with the process.

His suspicion was proven to be true when the goofy blonde finally unveiled the content of the bag. The kid could only gasp at what it was.

It was a Pokegg, complete with its signature pale yellowish texture and specks of green over it.

Almost instantaneously, the kid's guarded contorted into a look of utter surprise upon seeing the device. It seemed he already knew what it was.

"A Pokegg!" He exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes. "Does that mean you're a Pokemon Trainer, mister?"

"Yup, I sure am!" He responded as he puffed his chest out proudly. "In fact, I'm not just any regular trainer, I'm actually a-"

Sadly, his opportunity to boast fell deaf on the kid's ears as he was too focused on the egg itself.

"So what kind of Pokegg is it? Is it a 2K, 5K?" He asked giddily then gasped. "Or is it a 10K egg?"

"No idea,"

"Huh?" The kid asked in confusion. "What do you mean no idea? Aren't you supposed to know what kind of egg it is?"

"Not a single clue." He chirped.

"But...what if its just a 2K egg then?"

"If it's a 2K then that's that," He replied. "What else is there to it?"

The boy stared at Spark as if he had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world. Then again, knowing Spark's tendencies to spout things that only he understand, he probably just did.

"Is it even worth it?"

"Hm?" Cradling the Pokegg in his arms, Spark glanced at the kid with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"You said you have no clue what type of egg it is. What if you spent countless hours walking around only to realize that it just have some plain old Pidgey or Rattata. Wouldn't that make all your effort useless?"

"So what about it?"

"Huh?" If the kid was expecting a response, it certainly wasn't that.

"If you ask me, it doesn't matter whether if its a two, a four or a ten," Lifting the Pokegg high up into the air, Spark gazed at it as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. "What matters is knowing that you've played a part in granting another life into this world. For me, that's already a good enough achievement. Besides, it wouldn't be fair for me to simply ignore the Pokemon inside it just because its a 2K now, right?"

"You're...you're right. Sorry that I asked."

Spark spared the boy scrutinizing gaze, if he had to guess the apology wasn't directed to him.

Just then, a brilliant idea popped in his mind and Spark couldn't help but grin to himself once more.

"Tell ya what, why don't you keep the egg?"

"Huh?" The kid was utterly dumbfounded when the blonde suddenly handed over the egg to him. "Why are you giving me the egg, isn't it yours?"

"Yeah it is but I figured it'd be better in the hands of someone who hasn't had any Pokemon yet instead of me."

"Yeah, I know that but I don't know how to—" He trailed off when he noticed something. "Wait, how did you know this is my first time?"

"Anyway!" He declared with a mighty clap of his orange gloved palms. "It's getting late now so I gotta go meet back with my girlfriend or else she's going to kill me. Later kiddo!"

Not bothering to wait for any response, he fled the scene in the most comical way possible, leaving the kid to eat his dust.

"Wait! You can't just-"

Crack!

Not too soon after he said so, the kid found himself rooted to his spot upon hearing the distinctive crack. Slowly, he averted his gaze downwards at the newly-profound egg he was cradling.

It was barely noticeable but there was definitely a web crack on the egg's mildly coarse surface. And it was growing bigger as time goes by.

Obviously, it wasn't the kid's fault seeing as how he wasn't clutching it too hard or anything and it certainly wasn't because of natural cause or whatsoever so there can only be one answer for this phenomenon.

"It's hatching..." He said. "ITS HATCHING!"

The information finally registered, the kid soon found himself running back and forth the place, terribly confused on what to do about this situation. After all, its not like he ever asked for a Pokegg to begin with.

"What do I do? What do I do? I'm not prepared for this!"

Undeterred by its newly-profound owner's ranting, the crack on the egg's surface continued to grew larger and larger until it finally covered the whole egg. Aware the futility of his panic himself, the kid resided to simply staring at the egg as it slowly chipped its shell off while anticipating what it contained. Could it be a one of the top-tiered Pokemons he always dreamed of owning like a Snorlax or Chansey or will it contain one of the low-tiered Pokemons he mentioned a while ago?

As his imagination ran wild, the blonde's words rang repetitively inside his mind and he mentally shook his head for that. As much as he hated to admit, the leather jacket-clad teen made a valid point, whatever happens, he should be grateful with what he had and not the opposite.

Coincidentally, the egg finally shattered open just as he made this mental declaration.

Eyes wide and jaws dropped, the child could only gape at what obviously was one of the rarest not to mention difficult to get Pokemon existing in this region

"Its a Dratini..."

There was no mistaking it. With its snake-like shape, sleek blue scales and big black eyes, it was definitely a Dratini alright.

At the same time, the Dratini was also inspecting him from left to right with its big round beady eyes. Without any warning, it suddenly lashed out at him.

For a brief moment, he thought the Dragon-type Pokemon was attacking but such accusation was discarded aside when he realized that it was simply snuggling against his leg. It seemed the Dratini took a liking for him.

"I got a Dratini for my first Pokemon." He remarked, still unable to grasp the reality properly. "I got a Dratini!"

"Mister, look, I got a Dratini!" He cheered with a big smile. "Mister?"

Glancing to his left and right, he realized the person who gave him the egg had magically disappeared out of sight.

"Thank you very much for the egg, weird mister! " He shouted his lungs out. "I really appreciate it!

Satisfied, the kid waited for the echoes of his cry to die out before focusing his attention to his first Pokemon.

"C'mon, lets go home and meet my mom and dad, they'll definitely be glad to see you!"

"Drati!"

…

"Weird mister, huh? I never thought I'd live long enough to hear a kid calling me that."

Hiding behind a nearby bush, Spark let out a whistle as he watched the scene unfold. Despite his attempt to be cool and stealthy in this matter, the numerous branch and leaves that was poking out of his spiky blonde hair indicated that his attempt in hiding was anything but 'smooth'.

"A Dratini, huh? That's actually a pretty good one. Now I actually regret giving that Pokegg to him.." He acknowledged but shrugged it afterwards. "Oh well, what past has passed, there's no point mulling about it."

"Indeed it isn't."

Surprised, Spark nearly toppled over when he finally noticed that there was actually a person standing behind him. Judging from the silent murderous look in her eyes, she didn't look amused one tiny bit.

"B-Blanche! You surprised me! How long have you been there?"

Defiantly crossing her arms over her chest, Blanche spoke, "Long enough to know what's going on."

Sheepishly laughing to himself, he spoke, "You didn't hear me saying anything weird while ago now, did you?"

"Of course not, it's not like I've overheard you telling the child that we're a couple. That would just be rude of me." Blanche said with a perfect poker face. Seeing the alarmed look on the blonde's face, he continued. "Yes Spark, I've heard everything."

"Hehehehe, you're not going to freeze me solid like last time now, would you?"He asked in a part joking, part pleading manner.

There was a momentary silence before Blanche sighed. "As much as I am tempted to do so, I won't." She replied as she glanced at the kid with his new Pokemon. "After all, you did just helped that child get his first Pokemon so I'll let it pass for now."

The blonde male perked up that. Its not everyday the team Mystic leader would—

"That being said, you'll still be punished for leaving me sll by myself in the middle of the town once we get home."

Spark could only sigh in defeat for that. Apparently, he spoke too soon. "Yeah, I know that but can you really blame me for it? It's not like I was doing it on purpose or anything."

"No, but that is certainly not how you're supposed to treat your partner."

Nodding absentmindedly to the lecture he was about receive, Spark was just about to tune out her voice when he noticed something. "Wait a sec, did you just say I'm your partn—"

"Spark. Home. Now."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"


End file.
